A Naruto funny love fic
by AwesomeMonkiez
Summary: Full summary inside!
1. Daylight Savings?

Summary: Sakura Haruno is just a normal high school student…Until she meets the famous Sasuke Uchiha…

Pairings: SasuxSaku maybe sum'more

**Innerself**

_Thoughts_

Talking

Chapter 1: Coincidence

"Yawn!"

Sakura woke up as grumpy as any one else could be.

_I CANNOT BELIEVE I WOKE UP LATE!!!! _

_Ugh… Kakashi sensei might kill me for this!_

"I'm just gonna go now, Mom!" Sakura yelled from the door that lead to outside.

"Alright honey, but catch!" Sakura's mom threw her a cereal bar.

"Arigato, Mom!"

"OH WAIT! SAKURA!!! It's not time to go!!! It's only 6:05!"

But Sakura was long gone…

-----------------

At school…

_Aw, man! Five minutes late! _

Now I'm in REALLY big trouble!

Sakura had finally reached the school gate. The door was locked.

**That's odd…**

_Well, who asked you?_

**God… You don't have to go all rude on me, now do you, Sakura?**

_SHUDDAP!_

Sakura went to the office door. Usually the office door was open, but not today. School started at 7:00. The only person she saw was Mr. Osaka, the school janitor. "Ohayo, Mr. Osaka!" called Sakura. "Ohayo, Sakura! What brings you to school at 6 am?"

…

"I don't think its 6 am…"

**What's he talking about?**

_Iono…_

"What are you talking about, Mr. Osaka?" "Well, this morning was daylight savings time, so you had to set your watches and clocks and things back 1 hour." Mr. Osaka replied.

Sakura stood there shocked as ever. "UGH!!! I forgot to set my watch and my clock back 1 hour!"

"Well, that's very unusual of you, Sakura. You don't ever forget to do anything!"

**Stupid Sakura. You embarrassed yourself in front of the school janitor. An old man.**

**How… Idiotic. You should be Naruto's brain.**

_I SAID SHUDDAP!_

**Be that way…**

_I will. _

**Okay then.**

_K._

**K.**

Sakura dashed right home.

"Why didn't you tell me it was daylight savings time, Mom?"

"Well, I tried to, but you bolted right out the door before I could."

"Whatever. I'm going back to bed."

3 minutes later…

_Great. Now I have to shower and stuff. Oh well. Might as well get on with my life._

After showering, Sakura went to pick a cute outfit. "Hmmm… What should I wear today?" _Yes, I think I got it!_

Sakura put on a red tank, a black skirt, and some black slip – ons.

Then, she made her way to school.

NEXT CHAPTER COMIN' SOON!


	2. Meeting Uchiha

I told you this was soon :D

Chapter 2: Meeting Uchiha

Sakura made it to school just in time. Guys were eyeing her from distances. Especially Rock Lee and Naruto. "SAKURA CHANNNNNN!!!" Naruto ran up and gave her a big bear hug. "What do you want Naruto!!! Let go of me!"

"Oh… Gomen!!! I LOVE YOU!" Naruto ran off.

_What a weirdo… _Sakura thought.

While walking up the steps, Sakura bumped into some one. All of her books fell to the ground.

"Oh, gomen!!!" Sakura said.

"Hn."

He helped her with her books.

"Hi! I'm Sakura Haruno. And you are?"

He was really sexy with abs. He was tall, had onyx eyes, wore a lot of blue and he had… dare I say it… CHICKEN BUTT HAIR.

Sakura couldn't help but giggle. "Uchiha Sasuke. I'm new. What's so funny?"

"Your hair… CHICKEN BUTT!"

_I cant believe this girl… she's not like any other girl who always blush when they see me… She's interesting… _ Sasuke's thoughts

"Sorry about that. Here, let me show you around."

"Hn."

"Is that all you can say?"

"Aa."

**Wow this guy's HAWT. You should go for him.**

_No, he's weird._

After the tour…

"What's your first class, Sasuke-kun?"

"Home ec."

" Me too! Follow me!"

Sakura grabbed Sasuke's hand. Sasuke blushed a little.

They reached Home ec. Class. There, they saw Kakashi sensei, Hinata and Neji Hyuuga, Ino Yamanaka and her bf Shika, Tenten, Lee, Naruto, Shino, Kiba, well… The rookie 9 and team Gai.

"Oi, why is the new guy with Sakura???" Lee and Naruto said/yelled in unison.

"Wow about 30 seconds in class and I have two enemies…" Sasuke said.

"WOW!!! That guy's hotter than you, Shika!" Ino said. "But I'm cuter, right, Ino?" "Yeah, I guess…"

End of chapter

DON'T WORRY! THERE SHALL BE MORE THAT CAME FROM!


	3. Sleepover Loser

Chapter 3: Sleepover Losers

Hey, hey, hey, it's Fat Albert!

Now on with the fic.

"Ohayo, Sakura! Ohayo, New Kid!" exclaimed everybody but Naruto and Lee. "Ohayo, Everyone!" Sakura exclaimed. Everyone looked at her weirdly. "What? Everyone was doing it!" Sakura shot back.

"Sasuke, say hello!" Sakura whispered.

"Hn." Was all he could say.

"Wow, Kakashi sensei… Your early today… That's a BIG shocker…" Sakura said.

"Well, yeah, but today, SOME BODY told me my Icha Icha Paradise book was being fried, and I came rushing in… I'll name that some body…Naruto… unnamed."

Everybody sweat dropped.

**Inner Kakashi: Stupid Naruto… I LOVE my Icha Icha Paradise book… HE SHALL NEVER FRY IT!!! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHA! **

**K back to reality here…**

"I will be assigning partners for this cooking project. Sakura, since you are the top cook in this class, you will be going with the Uchiha." Kakashi sensei said.

Everybody gasped.

"Y-You-u m- m- m-ean THE Sasuke Uchiha?" Lee and Naruto said in unison AGAIN.

"Yup."

Lee and Naruto looked at one another and exchanged glances. In the blink of an eye, they were at Sasuke's feet kissing them, and saying sorry for yelling at him 'cuz he was with Sakura.

"Hey, guys, back to your seats."

"Hai…"

"Okay… Now, where was I… Okay… Ino and Shika, Hina and Naru, Neji and Ten, Kiba and Shino, and Lee and Choji."

"You will start next week. Prepare for it."

Lunch

"Hey, guys, wanna have a sleep over tonight?" Sakura asked.

Answers:

Ino: Yeah

Neji: K

Tenten: Whatever

Others: YAHYAHYAH

Oh sorry no Kiba, Shino, or Lee at this sleepover…

The sleepover

"Hey, guys!"

"Hey… Sakura!!!"

Sakura was in her PJs. A pink night gown with a tied string in the back so it wouldn't fall off. All the guys were topless with some PJ bottoms. All except for Naruto. He was wearing a ramen combination… Hinata was mad that he wasn't topless like the rest of the boys.

The only thing Sasuke noticed was Sakura's gown.

**Inner Sasuke: Wow. If that string got untied, I would get to see her big jugs! **

_Hey! I'm me and you're… Uh… NOT. _

**Oh shut up already. You're a nuisance!**

_BAKA._

**Hey, don't baka me. I mean… You…**

_BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA. _

**Grr… I'll get you soon… Very very soon…**

"Okay, mina. I have 4 rooms, so 2 will have to share. Tenten and Neji, first door on your left, Ino and Shikamaru, 3rd door on your left, Naruto and Hinata, 4th room on your right, and me and Sasuke, the end of the hall." Sakura said.

"Man, where did the fun go?" Tenten said. Neji: I don't know but I like it. (That's what I'm gonna do from now on)

Sakura: Yeah, I'm a sleepover LOSER!

Sakura dashed off sulking to her room.

Naruto: Draaammmaaa Qqquuueeennn!!! (high pitched girl voice)

What will the Naruto peeps do? Find out in the next chapter!

:D


	4. Fixin the sleepover

Chapter 4: Fixin' the sleepover

Sakura: Now what am I gonna do, guys?

Tenten: Hey guys, lets hit the market and buy some stuff! How much ya guys got? I have 3 dollars!!!

Naruto: … A bus pass… And purple lint…

Hinata: D-D-D-don't worry, Naruto-kun. I- I have $14.00. I can s-s-s-share. blushes

Naruto: ARIGATO, HINATA-CHAN! gives hug

Hinata: faints

Neji: 6 boomers tokens, catnip (for some reason), and $7.69.

Hinata: N - n - neji, have you b - b -been playing in the cat's litter box again?

Neji: No... Yes.

Sasuke: Uhh... 50 bucks…

Everybody: OO

Sakura: Are you like… Rich?

Sasuke: Yah.

Everybody: K

Ino: I have 12 dollars but I wanna save it for shopping!!! Like that cute top in Victoria's secret!

Sakura: Hand it over, Ino.

Ino: Bitch.

Sakura: Ino-pig

Ino: Whatever

Shika: I have 25 cents…

Sakura: Yeh... You can keep that…

Shika: YAY

Sakura: Okay… So all together, without Shika's, plus my 30 bucks, is a bus pass, purple lint, 6 boomers tokens, catnip, and $119.69. So wanna go to Stater. Bros and Wal mart?

Everybody: Alright.

Sakura: Okay. We'll have to use Naruto's bus pass to go.

Naruto: Okay, and I'll carry Hinata.

Neji: Oh no, you don't!

Naruto: GRR

Neji: Loser

Naruto: Don't make me fart!

Neji: slaps Naruto

Naruto: slaps back

Breaks into slap fight

Neji vs. Naruto

Who's gonna win the fight?

Don't worry, It will continue while they're in the store.

Okay, now back to the fic.

To the store!!!

Ino froze…

Tenten: What's the matter, Ino?

Ino: We're still in our pajamas…

Sakura: So?

Ino: I'm gonna wait outside of Stater Bros, ok?

Sakura: Oh, sure. The outside where there are DIRTY people like HOBOS and where EVERYBODY will be seeing you, thinking you are WEIRD.

Ino: On second thought, I'll go with you…

In the store…

Shika: OMG!!! There's a peek – a – pooh in the vending machine for 25 cents!!! I SHALL GET IT!

Shika got the lion pooh

Shika: Aw man! I wanted the cute piglet!

Ino: He's girly, but I love him!

Everyone else: We need a barf bag…

Next time, on A Naruto love fic: Sakura: AHH! Somebody untied my PJ top! Sasuke-kun, can you tie it for me?

Sasuke: Only if we can have some… alone time at your house…

Sakura: Fine! But don't rape me…


	5. Fixin' the sleepover pt2

Chapter 5: Fixin' the sleepover pt. 2!!!

Hinata was put in a shopping cart pushed by Tenten

Ino:** Inner: Wow, I didn't know that Shika was girly…**

Shika: **Inner: I heard that, inner Ino!**

Sakura: I'll handle food, as in burritos or frozen food.

Chart

Sasuke – Go with Sakura

Neji – Slap fight in progress

Naruto – Slap fight in progress

Shika: Napkins & drinks

Ino: Candy

Hinata – Napping in cart

Tenten – DVDS

End of chart

------

Sasuke and Sakura:

Sakura: AHH!!! Someone untied my PJ top!!! Sasuke –kun, can you tie it for me?

Sasuke: Fine, but I want some… Alone time at your house… You know, just you and me…

Sakura: Fine, but don't rape me.

Sasuke tied the string.

Sasuke: There.

Sakura: Arigato!!!

Sasuke: Let's just get these things and get to Wal Mart…

Sakura: k

What they bought: Burritos, Frozen food, Waffles, ect.

Shika:

_Hmm… What should I get? Soft Napkins that absorb well, or hard napkins that clean in one wipe? Man, who new choosing napkin rolls were so hard? Oh well, I'll just take both. Now for the drinks… Hmm… I think I'll get diet coke, coke, Mt. Dew, Pepsi, Strawberry Fanta, and some Brisk lemon tea…_

Ino:

_I think I'll get some wonka factory candy, skittles ,twix, snickers, and some jelly belly beans. Wow, that was easy… What should I do now? I think I'll go watch Hinata nap…_

Hinata:

_Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz…_

Tenten:

**Get seabiscuit.**

_Umm… Why?_

**Cuz' I like sea animals.**

_Umm… Did you see the cover pic? _

**What about it?**

_There's a horse on it…_

**Oh… Okay then don't get it.**

_Hmm… How about Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire?_

**Fine, as long as I don't have to see that HIDEOUS Lord Voldemort, I'm cool with it.**

_Okay I'll close my eyes at that part._

_**K.**_

Wow someone actually got along with their innerness!

Neji and Naruto's SLAP FIGHT!

Neji: You ain't gonna win, Kyuubi kid!

Naruto: Hey, I replaced the kyuubi with LACIDIDS! So, BACK OFF, uhh… Guy with… NO PUPILS!!! Man, I should've only taken 1 lacidid… Now I have DIARHEA!

Neji: Hinata doesn't have pupils. Are you gonna call her Girl with no pupils?

Hinata: MY HINATA SENSES ARE TINGLING! HINATA TO THE CRIME SCENE!!!

Neji: Hinata?

Hinata punches Neji

Naruto accidentally slaps Hinata

Hinata gets pissed at Naruto

Naruto wets his pants

Neji restrains Hinata

Hinata breaks free from Neji's grip

Hinata pushes Naruto

Naruto falls on assorted Tuna cans

Store dude gets pissed

Store dude: I JUST DID THOSE!

Kicks Naruto, Hinata, and Neji out

Neji lost, Naruto won

Naruto: I LOVE YOU, HINATA!

Hugs Hinata

Hinata blushes

Hinata goes back to sleep

Guys come with giant needle

Guys: Night night, crazy guy!

Injects needle into Naruto

Neji: … Wow, 2 ppl unconscious… Well, better get back inside!

Skips inside to find Tenten

Sakura: Okay, all together that was $60.69, so we have like 59 dollars to spend at Wal Mart!!!

To Wal Mart!!!


	6. To Wal Mart!

Chapter 6: To Wal Mart!

Sakura: I'm going to get some entertainment systems with Sasuke.(music & games)

Naruto & Hinata: Unconscious

Neji and Tenten: Pillows and Sleeping bags

Ino and Shika: Funky Costumes!!!

(It's Halloween, so they'll be staying tonight and tomorrow night)

Sakura and Sasuke:

Sakura: I think we're the only ones in wal mart!

Sasuke: Hn

Sakura: OHH LOOK! THERE'S DESTROY ALL HUMANS!!! LETS GET IT!!! I already have the ps2 at home. :D

Sasuke: And it's only 25 bucks! I found a hundred dollar bill in my pocket…

Some lady was looking at Sasuke, and went up to him.

Lady: Hey, tall, cute, and sexy! Come here often?

Sakura: BACK OFF! HE'S MY BOYFREIND!!!

Sasuke: _Boyfriend?_

Sakura kicks lady's ass

Lady runs off

Naruto and Hinata:

Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz…

Neji and Tenten:

Neji: Wanna make out?

Tenten: Not yet…

Neji: Fine

Tenten: _Hmm… Which looks cuter for me? The Dora set or the Captain Kitty set? Who cares? They're both yumilicious!_

Neji: _Did she just say yumilicious? Damn, now I'm addicted to using the word yumilicious! Like, totally, my abs make me look yumilicious for any girl! _Neji giggles like a girl…

Tenten: 8I (Look at sideways)

Ino and Shika:

Chart of costumes:

Sakura: Witch, Bride of Dracula

Sasuke: Dracula

Neji: Catman

Tenten: Catwoman

Ino: Slut woman

Shika: Slut man

Hinata: Bunny

Naruto: Ramen

:DDDDD

Sakura: Lets go home, guys!

Everybody: k

By then Naru and Hina woke up.

:D

Sorry this Chapter is so short!!!


	7. Neji the yyyyumilicious boy and Hallo –

Chapter 7: Neji the yyyyumilicious boy and Hallo – wii night!

2:00 am

Everybody was playing wii, the game Rayman Raving Rabbids.

The song, " Girls just wanna have fun" was on the dancing stage. The only person winning was Neji, yumilicious warrior.

Neji: Yay!!!! I'm kicking ALL of your yummilicious asses!

Naruto: How are you so good at dancing?

Neji: I took 3 years of yummilicious secret dance classes! I was in the Eminem video for "Just loose it" as the cage dancer! Haven't you seen it?

Everyone: Sweat drops

Neji: Oi, did you know that Michael Jackson looked yummilicious up close? Almost as yummilicious as you are, Tenny!

Tenny, Tenten: So you think I'm as… "yummilicious" as an old man in his soon to be 60's with a plastic nose?!

Neji: Umm… Yeah. YUMMILICIOUS!

Karaoke time!

Neji sings Fergalicious his way

Neji: Yummilicious definition: make them boys go loco

They want my treasure so they get their pleasures from my photo

You can see me, you can't squeeze me

I ain't easy, I ain't sleazy

I got reasons why I tease 'em

Boys just come and go like seasons

Yummilicious (so delicious)

But I ain't promiscuous

And if you are suspicious

All that shit is fictitious

I blow kisses (mmmwwahhh)

That puts them boys on rock, rock

And they be lining down the block just to watch what I got (four, tres, two, uno)

So delicious (It's hot, hot)

So delicious (I put them boys on rock, rock)

So delicious (they wanna slice of what I got)

I'm yummilicious(t-t-t-t-t-tasty, tasty)

Yummilicious def-, Yummilicious def-, Yummilicious def-

Yummilicious definition make them boys go crazy

They always claim they know me

Comin' to me call me Stacy (Hey Stacy)

I'm the "Y," to the U-M-M, the "Y," the "Y,"

And can't no other lady put it down like me

I'm Yummilicious (so delicious)

My body stay vicious

I be up in the gym just working on my fitness

He's my witness (oooh wee)

I put yo' boy on rock rock

And he be lining down the block just to watch what I got (four, tres, two, uno)

So delicious (It's hot, hot)

So delicious (I put them boys on rock, rock)

So delicious (they wanna slice of what I got)

I'm Yummilicious (hold hold hold hold hold up, check it out)

Baby, baby, baby

If you really want me

Honey get some patience

Maybe then you'll get a taste

I'll be tasty, tasty, I'll be laced with lacey

It's so tasty, tasty, It'll make you crazy

All the time I turn around, brothers gathered round,

Always looking at me up and down, looking at my uh...

I just wanna say it now I ain't tryin to round up drama little mama

I don't wanna take your man

And I know I'm comin off just a little bit conceited and

I keep on repeating how the boys wanna eat it

But I'm tryin' to tell, that I can't be treated like clientele

Cuz' they say she

Delicious (So delicious)

But I ain't promiscuous

And if you were suspicious

All that shit is fictitious

I blow kisses (mmmwwahhh)

That puts them boys on rock, rock

And they be lining down the block just to watch what I got (got, got, got)

Four, tres, two, uno

My body stay vicious

I be up in the gym just working on my fitness

He's my witness (oooh wee)

I put yo' boy on rock rock

And he be lining down the block just to watch what I got (four, tres, two, uno)

So delicious (aye, aye, aye, aye)

So delicious (aye, aye, aye, aye)

So delicious (aye, aye, aye, aye)

I'm Yummilicious, t-t-t-t-t tasty, tasty

It's so delicious (aye, aye, aye, aye)

So delicious (aye, aye, aye, aye)

So delicious (aye, aye, aye, aye)

I'm Yummilicious, t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t (aye, aye, aye, aye)

End

Neji: YAY!!! My yummilicious singing is sooo yummilicious!

Everybody: Cries. Neji has the voice of a god!

Tenten: A HAWT god!

Sakura: Why don't we all go trick – or- treating at 8?

Everybody: okayz!

Next Chapter: Let's go Trick Or Treating!


	8. Trick o Treatin

Chapter 8: Trick o treatin

A naruto funny love fic

And here we go!

8:00 pm In front of Sakura's house.  
Neji: I guess we should probably go as a group.  
Everbody else: Yes.  
Neji's thoughts: I must steal everybody's candy when they're not looking...

Neji: BWAHAHAHAHA!  
Everybody else: O.O Neji: It's not polite to stare.  
Tenten: Right...

TRICK O TREATING!  
The first house they went to was Lee's house.  
Naruto knocked on the door.  
Then, Lee popped up.  
Everybody: AWW OMFG!  
Sakura: LEE! WHERE DID YOU GET SUCH A SCARY COSTUME WITH HUGE BLOCKS FOR EYEBROWS?  
Lee: Actually, I'm not wearing a costume... Everybody else: Well that's just eww.  
Naruto: TRICK O TREAT!  
Unfortunatly for Lee, He got pummled for not having candy to give.  
Naruto & Neji: Stupid Lee... Had no candy.  
NEXT HOUSE!  
The next house was uhh I think... Chouji's house.  
At Chouji's Neji knocked on the door before anyone else could.  
Chouji: Oh hey Neji, What are you doing - Neji: YOU BETTER GIVE ME SOME CANDY, FATTY OR I'M ROLLING YOU DOWN A HILL AND YOU WONT BE ABLE TO STAND UP CUZ OF A LOT OF BODY FAT!  
Chouji: Actually, I'm saving the candy for myself.  
Neji: YOU FAT BASTARD! TIME TO ROLL YOU DOWN A HILL!  
Neji pushed Chouji down a hill.  
Chouji stayed down there for a LONGGG time.  
NEXT HOUSE!  
The next house was the Nara residence.  
( Sorry if i misspelled some things... notepad dont have spell check)  
Sakura knocked on the door.  
No answer.  
she knocked on it again.  
No answer.  
She knocked for the third time.  
Still no answer.  
Sakura kicked down the door.  
Sakura: YOU BETTER HAVE A GOOD EXPLANATION FOR NOT ANSWERING THE - Sakura: MY EYES BURN!  
There, in front of them, was a Mr. and Mrs. Nara, Shika's parents, making out.  
Everybody: EWWW!!! RATED M!  
Shika: Mom, Dad, why did you have to make out?  
Mr. and Mrs. Nara: HOLY O SHNIZZLE! How did you get in?  
Sakura: I KICKED DOWN THE FREAKIN DOOR!  
Shika's mom and dad: You ARE gonna pay for that, right?  
Sakura: HELL NO!  
NEXT HOUSE!  
They were at Sasuke's fangirl's house.  
knock. knock.  
Fangirl: Ohh, Sasuke! What brings you here?  
Everybody else: Hey, we're here, too!  
Fangirl: Who cares about you guys. So, Sakura, Sasuke already break up with you?  
Sakura: Actually, we weren't together, and if we were and we broke up, why would he be here?  
Fangirl: Because he needed someone to make fun of!  
Sakura: At least I'm not a Fangirl!  
Fangirl: Are you calling me a lesbo?  
Sakura: Urr, no?  
Fangirl: I DONT CARE! IMA KICK YO ASS!  
Sakura: At least I have one!  
Fangirl: GASP!  
Every body: LOL Fangirl: Grr!!!! Sakura punches her through the back of the girl's house Everybody BESIDES Neji: LOL Neji: LEOPARD SKIN UNDIES!  
Everybody: O.O Neji: As I had said before, IT IS NOT POLITE TO STARE!

After going to a bunch of houses...

Back to Sakura's house.  
Neji: MANNN!!! WE GOT NO YUMMILICIOUS CANDY TODAY!  
Sakura: I dont know why.  
Sasuke: And we didnt see any trick o treaters.  
Lee popped up AGAIN.  
Lee: That's because tomorrow is Halloween.  
Sakura: WHAT THE HELL?

Next chapter:  
3 Days Later...


End file.
